beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte O'Conner/Relationships
Family The Twins Charlotte found out she was pregnant shortly after the fight with Riley. Letty is the person she confides in and is there when Charlotte does the tests, five of them, all positive. Charlotte is torn between Owen and Brian after Dominic Toretto tells her, Brian is looking for her and that he has a son called Jack. In the car with Owen, Charlotte muses over the fact she has a nephew. After escaping the plane with Dom, she returns to the US to find out she is having twins. She asks Han at the barbacue if he would let her name one of the babies Giselle if she has a girl in the twins. Han gives her his blessing. Months later, Charlotte gives birth to twins. A son; Oliver Lucas Hansen O'Conner and a daughter; Gisele Leticia Bridget O'Conner. Soon afterwards, she and the twins disappear from the hospital. Brian O'Conner Charlotte's older brother. At least a decade older. Charlotte adored her brother since she was a baby, even before her birth. Their mother used to tell her stories about how at the sound of Brian's voice, she used to kick like crazy. Sometime before Charlotte's birth, their father disappeared from their lives and their mother was forced to work all hours to provide for the family, leaving Brian to take care of his baby sister. But then she met another man when Charlotte was two and Brian began to act out. Two years later, Brian was sent to juvie and told not by his stepfather not to return to the family once he was released. Charlotte was lost as her brother went from being the stable influence in her young life to nothing. Always thinking that he had chosen not to return, Charlotte grew up thinking he had abandoned her like their father before she was even born. Ten or so years later, Charlotte's mother died and she left the home they had shared with her stepfather. A few years later, Charlotte was revealed by Hobbs to Brian as she had become part of Shaw's crew with Letty, motivating Brian further to get her and Letty back. When the crew was captured, Charlotte refused to speak to Brian, instead asked for Dominic Toretto. When Owen said he had Mia, Charlotte went with him after revealing she was pregnant by Owen. Brian lost his temper at the fact Owen would kill Mia and keep his sister. Dominic told him to trust his baby sister's instincts. When onboard the plane, Charlotte told Mia to run and ran after her to help, revealing she was Brian's sister and wanted to help her. She helped Mia and Brian escape before telling them she had a promise to take care of. Brian was one of the people present when Charlotte gives birth and he takes on the role of proud uncle, before finding the room empty. Mia Toretto Mia is Charlotte's sister-in-law of, partner of Brian and mother of Jack. Jack O'Conner Jack is Charlotte's nephew. Son of Brian and Mia. Romance Owen Shaw Charlotte officially met Owen at a streetrace. When she supposed to race Letty but Owen took the car instead. Charlotte bet Owen and when they pulled into a private place, for Owen to give the keys to Charlotte, she checked out the engine first before saying anything which intrigued Owen. When Charlotte finally spoke it was to respond to Owen's offer of dinner, stating if he could find her, she'd have dinner with him. Charlotte felt comfortable with her decision after all he didn't know her name. But a day later, Charlotte returned home from a meeting with her case head; Hobbs to find Owen sitting in her living room. She told him if he wanted dinner that she would have to shower first and went upstairs to shower. Removing her earpierce and hiding it, she stripped off and went for a shower. As she stood under the hot stream of water, Owen appeared behind her and the two ended up sleeping together. After a week or so, Owen asked Charlotte to join his team and she accepted. After a few month of seeing Owen, Charlotte admitted she was DSS to him and promised him she would stop all correspondence with the team. A couple of months later, Charlotte is with Letty when Dom catches upto them and calls out their names, which makes Charlotte pause before Letty shots him. Returning to the base, the crew reads up on the team that nearly took them down. Klaus points out that Letty was with Dom and that Charlotte is one of the other team's sister, stating she is only in their crew because she is sleeping with the boss. That angers Charlotte, that she shows Klaus just why she is in the crew by knocking him out. Owen goes after her and tells her how much he values her within their crew, but not to have any contact with her brother. Charlotte states that she's used to having no contact with Brian after all it had been twenty years since she had even seen him. Friends Dominic Toretto Letty Ortiz Letty is Charlotte's close friend. Charlotte even names her daughter after Letty as well as Gisele. The two relay and trust each other within Shaw's crew. Luke Hobbs Roman Pearce A childhood friend of Brian, therefore also knew Charlotte when she was younger. Han Seoul-Oh Sean Boswell Tej Parker Enemies Deckard Shaw Deckard never trusted Charlotte's relationship with Owen and was proved right when she revealed she was DSS. But was still unsure of her after she pledged to cut all contact with the agency in favour of joining the Shaw crew. After the 'death' of Owen, Deckard sets in motion a series of events that leads to Charlotte and the baby's abduction, which eventually failed Arturo Braga Riley Hicks Category:Relationship Pages